Worlds' Finest (Volume 5) Issue 3
Synopsis "Rebirth III" With Powergirl left incapacitated by the radiation emanating from Hakkou, the irradiated man, Huntress is forced to face him down herself. Unfortunately, he is far too powerful for her, and it takes all of her strength and athleticism just to evade his attacks. Hakkou corners her, but he is attacked from behind by Powergirl, who passes out just from contact with him, even so. The distraction buys Huntress enough time, anyway, to loose an arrow into a coolant pipe above Hakkou. The fluid from inside showers over him, but instead of performing its intended function, the fluid gives him even more power, having been contaminated by radioactive waste. The power is too much for him, though, and he makes an escape. Helena drags Karen out of the radioactive mess, and despite her friend's warnings that she shouldn't be anywhere near the plant right now, the two of them give chase. As Karen carries her across the sky, Helena notes that Hakkou seemed to know they came from another world. Karen, likewise, points out that he had destroyed the quantum tunneller on purpose. These give credence to Karen's theory that someone else came through the portal to this world with them. Nearly four years ago, Karen and Helena had arrived in London. Helena had been doing research, and she discovered that their new world's Batman had quite a support team - one which already included a Robin. Karen complained that none of the research would get them any closer to their home, trying to avoid hearing about the Kryptonians who inhabited this earth. Meanwhile, the belt they had found at their point of arrival had not responded to tests. Karen believed that it must have been Apokoliptian. Helena had grown frustrated with Karen's paranoia about Parademons, and decided that they should reconvene in one month's time. Meanwhile, Karen planned to do some "comparative anatomy checks" with the male population, who had found her entrancing. Over that month, Karen began trying to study programming languages in order to understand how to run a dimensional simulator, and get her and Helena back home. This proved too much work for her, and after a little research, she realized that she could use money to pay more intelligent people to do her work for her. Two years ago, Karen had established her facility in Micronesia, but her researchers had made little progress in the field of alternate dimensions. However, Michael Holt's lab had been making leaps in the area, though he was notoriously hands-on and protective of his work. Unperturbed, Karen put on a scandalously small dress, and endeavoured to see just how hands-on Michael Holt could get. Flying toward Tokyo, Powegirl suddenly spots a fighter plane going out of control, and drops Helena in order to save it. When she retrieves her friend, Helena points out that there are a number of such planes converging on the Ginza. Powergirl's telescopic vision reveals that they are there to fight Hakkou, whose exposure to the contaminated coolant appears to have made him much, much stronger. Powergirl flies over to him, and tears a radio antenna tower from its foundation, using it as a bat to knock Hakkou into the Tokyo Bay, away from innocent bystanders. As good a plan as that might have been, what to do next is a mystery. Appearances "Rebirth III" Individuals *Power Girl *Huntress *Irradiated Man *Somya Locations *Japan **Fukushima Nuclear Plant *London **London Eye Items *Huntress' crossbow Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/worlds-finest/worlds-finest-3 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Worlds'_Finest_Vol_1_3 *http://www.comicvine.com/worlds-finest-rebirth-iii/37-344043/ Worlds' Finest (Volume 5) Issue 03